


The Dreams in Which I'm Dying

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Series: As Dreamers Do [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Pack, Drug Use, Jealousy, Jieng, M/M, Negative character development, Original Character(s), Prokopinsky, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Set during TDT, Street Racing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vancouver crowd, Vancrewver, rovinsky, vancouver crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: This was wrong, Jiang knew. He had too much to lose: His pride, his friends, his sanity,his life.He didn't let that stop him.A sequel to As Dreamers Do, this time focusing on Jiang and the Vancouver crowd, as well as K and the pack, plus a few others. Primarily Jiang x Henry, Proko and Declan, with side helpings of prokopinsky and Skov x Swan. Though family is discussed, this is decidedly not a family-friendly fic, so please mind the tags!





	The Dreams in Which I'm Dying

It felt wrong, having Proko's eyes on him, and Jiang looked away.

Sprawled out on its back on K's bed, the dream-Proko tilted its head to catch Jiang's eyes again. That was the most it had done since it had been brought over from the dream place an hour before. It didn't even seem to have the will to blink.

Not bothering to hold back his disappointment, Jiang said, "You fucked him up again."

At the head of the bed, his back pressed to the headboard, K exhaled a puff of purple-tinted smoke, his eyes distant and uncaring. He was worn nearly to the bone, and it had only been a few days.

Standing at the bedside, his knee hiked up onto the mattress, Swan reached out to touch the dream-Proko's knee, clearly dismayed when it got him no response. "Proko...?"

Though Skov gave Swan's shoulder a comforting squeeze, his eyes were on K, and he asked, "What now? I don't think he has a will of his own."

A shrug, far too nonchalant, and K said, "I guess we kill it."

Though Jiang was disgusted by the idea, he said nothing. It was necessary, and they all knew it.

Even Swan knew, though he said all the same, " _You can't do that_."

"Why not?" There was a drunken lilt to K's voice that set Jiang's teeth on edge. 

"Because he's _a human being_!" Swan's big amber eyes were lined in red, sunken into shadow. He, it seemed, had taken Proko's death the hardest. "You can't just go around _killing people_ , K! He's--"

"It."

Swan furrowed his brow and asked, soft and startled, "What?"

"Not he." There was something chilly in K's smoked-out voice. " _It_."

"K--"

"It's not human." The words came on another wave of smoke. "It just _looks_ human."

A shaky sigh, and Swan said, "You can't honestly believe he--"

" ** _It_**."

Swan's next protest was silenced by Skov's arm looping around his hips and pulling him close. 

Against Swan's ear, Skov said, very softly, "We should go. You don't need to see this." When Swan made no argument, Skov's too-blue eyes flitted to K, and he said, "You know this is wrong, K. Dream or not, you can't just kill it."

" _Watch me._ "

Skov flashed a glance at Jiang before he led Swan out of the smoky bedroom.

With them gone, Jiang stepped closer, settling onto the edge of the bed. Softly, he asked, "There's nothing you can do to fix him?"

"The old man was easier," K said. His eyes were bloodshot, pupils blown wide. "Proko's always been more complicated." He slid his fingers into the false Proko's hair and tugged hard. "This is just a shell. It looks like him, but he's not in there."

"So you're really gonna kill him?"

"Gotta." K gave Proko's hair another jerk, exposing the golden expanse of his throat. 

The real Proko, Jiang knew, would have been red-faced and gasping by now.

"I don't think this one even feels anything," K said. "Think I need a break, let the line charge up a bit. It'll work then."

"It better." Jiang reached out to slide his fingertips along the curve of the dream-Proko's collarbone, where the break should have been. "He comes out wrong again, I'll kill you."

He meant every word, and K smirked at him. "Go right ahead. I kinda deserve it."

When K's hand drifted to Proko's throat, Jiang looked away, grabbing for a perfectly replicated hand, Proko's fingers unnaturally cool as they slid between his.

He couldn't stand to watch the flutter of the dream-Proko's eyelids, the parting of its lips, the heaving of its chest.

Watching Ilya Prokopenko die a third time was too much to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this fic rolling, but I am so, so excited to see it going!! :D
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
